


Love Me Like This

by M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange, Childhood, Drabble, First Crush, Foreshadowing, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/pseuds/M%20J%20Holyoke
Summary: Laurent pretends to be a pet in a bid to win Auguste's affections.
Relationships: Auguste & Laurent (Captive Prince), Auguste/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Love Me Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



A Prince of Vere was expected to be stoic, sober. Proper. Only pets were permitted to give or receive overt displays of affection.

So Laurent bedecked himself in silks and jewels. He painted his face. _He’ll love me if I’m like this_ , Laurent thought.

His uncle raised an eyebrow as he passed in the dining hall. “And who is this enchanting creature?”

Laurent ignored him and made a beeline for Auguste. Climbed into his lap. Straddled his hips. Curled in close, as he’d seen other pets do.

“Laurent, no,” said Auguste coldly. “This display is unbecoming.”

Rejected. Laurent fled, heartbroken.


End file.
